


fold your hands

by Kandakicksass



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Gym Class Heroes, The Academy Is...
Genre: And it's mostly porn so, BDSM, D/s relationship, Dom Travie, M/M, Make pretend dom Gabe (wow he's a sub who woulda guessed), Multi, Nothing here is quality except the porn okay, Polyamory, Shmoop, Switch Bill, There is a plot sort of, but it's mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandakicksass/pseuds/Kandakicksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s kind-of-AU where Travie's a dom, Bill switches but mostly subs, and Gabe kids himself that he's a dom with no interest in subbing. Naturally, Travie has a bad day, Gabe lets Travie spank him for some stress relief, and all that goes out the window. </p><p>Or: Gabe thinks he's a dom... but what happens next will leave you in awe. *link to clickbait article here*</p>
            </blockquote>





	fold your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowsandgucci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsandgucci/gifts).



> This was written for my girl @petzawentz's birthday. We thought up this idea in bits and pieces months ago, and now here it is, messy but more or less complete. It's lacking in everything but porn, and for that I apologize, but it's got the porn going for it. So. She likes it and that's all that matters.

**** They have an understanding.

Travie, Gabe, and Bill have been together for a couple years now, and they’ve mostly got the kinks worked out. Kinks, of course, is meant literally. It started with orgasm denial and handcuffs, which was easy shit. They figured out fast that they were into a lot more than that, and slowly but surely came safewords and ball gags and, one memorable occasion, a flogger. Most of the time, they stick with orders and bondage.  

Travie is a protector, a carer, a “you’ll take what I give you and thank me for it” kind of guy. That’s not a bad thing, because no one takes care of Gabe and Will the way Travie does. They both need it sometimes, even if between them Bill is the only real sub. Gabe is kind of dominant, but more neutral – he enjoys the games but not the lifestyle, whereas Travie sticks to his guns in all situations. It’s not that Gabe doesn’t want to do it more often, but it makes him itch a little, for all that he insists on loving it. He’s still a dom.

Bill is a little more complicated. He subs, sure, and really enjoys doing it. He also likes to push people, to play with them and find out what makes them tick. Domination is good for that, but Gabe won’t sub and Travie doesn’t enjoy it much, so he pushes from a submissive position and that’s just as good. Bill can do either, and he doesn’t mind just doing one most of the time. 

It’s worked itself out. Travie and Gabe dom Bill, and Bill subs for Travie and Gabe, and every now and again they try to convince Gabe to try subbing, because he’s the only one of them who hasn’t. He’s just not wired that way – he’s not as dominant as Travie, sure, but he’s a dom, through and through. Subbing freaks him out. It’s not that he thinks it’s below him, but it involves a lot of trust and vulnerability and while Gabe trusts them with his life, he doesn’t do vulnerability well. It’s okay. Travie and Bill love Gabe, and Gabe loves them both so much, so it works. 

They have an understanding, and it works.

* * *

 

Gabe  _ is  _ a dom, and he’s a good one at that. He likes to be in control, and really he’s so bossy it’s no surprise. It suits him to dom Bill and to fool around with Travie. Travie doesn’t mind bottoming, and they have fun together. He knows that Travie would prefer to top him, but letting Travie top him makes him feel like he’s subbing, and then he just panics. Travie assures him that he likes it the way they do it, even if it’s not what he usually goes for.

There’s always a little cajoling, because Gabe has never actually let Travie dom him. Or Bill, for that matter, because he can be just as dominant if he’s in the mindspace for it. It’s not that Gabe doesn’t understand the appeal. He’s watched Bill go under, and Bill is really beautiful in subspace. He’s really beautiful when he’s letting Travie take care of him. It’s not about hating subs, or thinking it beneath him. Gabe’s just not a sub.

“You’d like it, you know,” Bill says absently, head laying in Travie’s lap, letting him pet his hair one handed. 

“If you’d just let go and let us try it…” Travie adds, pretending he’s mostly paying attention to his book.

But Gabe isn’t a sub. He’s cocky and in charge and makes his own rules. That’s how he likes it, how he’s always done it, and he won’t be convinced otherwise. He’s not the kind of dom to do it 24/7, but he likes dominating. He’s good at it. Their relationship seems a little uneven to the outsider, but BDSM is not the entirety of their interactions, and so it’s not a big deal.

It’s fine.

* * *

 

It’s fine, until it’s not. 

Travie is the kind of dom to get his own release and frustration from being in charge of a situation for a little bit. When he’s had a bad day, it helps him to release a little of the day’s stress in a controlled situation. Usually, he spanks Bill. Bill really likes it, and Travie never makes it a punishment. It’s just something he likes that helps him relax. 

Naturally, one day, Travie comes home from a meeting with the record label nearly vibrating with frustration and Bill is having a late writing session at Carden’s. 

Gabe hates watching Travie like this. He’s got a permanent crease in his forehead, a permanent frown, permanent tension in his shoulders. He looks like he needs a 3-day nap, which he won’t take, or a good session with Bill’s ass, which won’t happen until Bill gets back in several hours. 

Gabe has never been spanked – not since he was very young, and that was his parents. He knows the situation isn’t  _ actually  _ life-or-death, but for a moment he feels vulnerable and lacking because what kind of boyfriend is he if he can’t do this for Travie? Even if it’s not his thing – which he doesn’t know, but it most likely won’t be, and it won’t have the same effect it does for Bill – he can put up with it for Travie. 

Travie is lounging on the couch, eyes shut, one hand massaging his temple. Gabe stands in front of him, hands on his hips, a little grumpy but mostly determined. 

“I want you to spank me,” he says. Travie, to his credit, doesn’t startle or anything, but he does look a little dubious. “No, hey. I mean. I want to do this for you.” It’s honest, but Gabe’s still internally cringing a little. 

“You don’t like subbing,” Travie says. The unspoken  _ not that you’ve ever tried it _ is ignored. 

“I’m just not a sub,” Gabe tells him, rolling his eyes. “But I  _ am  _ a good boyfriend, and I know what you need to chill out. Come beat my ass for a bit, it’ll be great. It’s a good ass. You can even fuck it when you’re done, if you want.” It’s been awhile since he let Travie fuck him, and he thinks it’ll be good. Get the subbing shit out the way so when Travie fucks him, he’ll just be able to enjoy the good sex. 

“You sure about this?” Travie asks, but he’s already sitting up, eyes a little brighter. Hopeful. He’s still tense, but Gabe knows how to fix that. 

He makes sure Travie watches him roll his eyes for the second time. “Yes, dude. Do you need an engraved invitation?” 

“Could engrave something,” Travie mutters, and it doesn’t make much sense but Gabe gets the spirit of it. Gabe leads him to the bedroom smugly, and sits on the edge of their bed. He pats the space next to him, but when Travie sits down he raises an eyebrow at Gabe, who sighs and stands up. Right. He’s playing sub. 

“How do you want me?” he asks, a little impatient to get it over with so he’ll stop feeling slightly uncomfortable and uncertain. 

Travie examines his expression for a minute, and then appraises his clothing. Gabe’s wearing a pair of gym shorts and that’s it. Travie apparently has no complaints, because finally he just says, “I want you to lay over my lap, on the bed.” He scoots back so there will be room, and when Gabe gets into position, he rests his hips on Travie’s right leg, stomach propped up on his left, and rests his head in his arms. 

“This feels kind of ridiculous,” he mutters, already a little less enthusiastic to help, but he doesn’t pull away. This really is the first time he’s ever let himself get close to subbing, and it feels weird. Mostly, he feels bored. 

“You’ll get over it,” Travie tells him patiently, and already he sounds a little calmer. 

Then, Travie hits him for the first time. It’s soft, just a warm up, and Gabe debates yawning dramatically. He didn’t suggest this just so he could be a dick, though, and doesn’t. 

“Still okay?” Travie asks. Gabe snorts in response. 

“Kind of tickles,” he says, just a hint of challenge in his voice. Mostly, he’s just rolling his eyes some more. It was barely a tap; how easily did he think Gabe spooked? 

Travie hums innocently, and then his hand comes down again, harder - not too much so, but enough that it feels different, that something settles in Gabe’s chest differently. He frowns, finally shutting up. “I’m going to go with twenty, for now,” Travie tells him. “Then we can reassess if you feel okay with this.” He usually starts with at least thirty for Bill, Gabe thinks, disgruntled. 

Travie smacks him again before he can respond, and he scratches at his arm a little absently. He feels weird, and doesn’t know if he wants to continue, but he also doesn’t want to back down. Travie needs it, he tells himself, and settles again. Three down, seventeen to go. 

Travie hits him again, harder, and Gabe bites his lip. His ass stings a little. He realises his hands are beginning to tremble a little bit. It’s weird, to just lay here and take it. He squirms just a little bit. Sometimes, Travie tells Bill to count, and Gabe thinks that would be okay - it would give him something to do other than lay there. He doesn’t say anything though, just wets his lips a little. When Travie hits him again, he mouths “five,” into their bedspread. 

“What was that?” Travie asks before he spanks him again, and Gabe runs his tongue over his lower lip. Apparently he was a little louder than he thought he was.

“I was counting,” he says clearly, taking care to enunciate, because he’s feeling a little weird and his mouth is a little slow. After a pause - too long of one - he adds, “Better than lyin’ here bored.” 

Travie snorts a little, but it sounds like laughter. “Sure, Gabey. Count all you want. If I’da known you wanted to, I would have told you to in the first place.” Something about that seems off to Gabe, but he doesn’t bother to turn his suspicious look on Travie. He just glares at the wall, hating feeling like he’s the butt of a joke. 

It doesn’t stop him from saying  _ six  _ when Travie finally lays another blow to his ass, a little harder than the others. His breath hitches with it. 

Seven, eight, and nine come through in quick order, and by the end of it Gabe’s unsure of how he’s feeling. The weirdness is still there, but it makes him loose and pliant, his head quiet. He’d tried to think of some snarky thing to say to ease the mood, and hadn’t been able to. 

Ten takes him by surprise, because it actually jolts him a bit. “ _ Ten _ ,” he manages, and he can tell that ten had Travie’s full strength behind it. Surprisingly, he doesn’t actually want to get away from it. 

“ _ Eleven _ .” The next one is also hard, and he startles even himself by instinctively pushing his ass back into Travie’s hand, the warmth of his probably red ass covered by Travie’s touch. He’s distantly aware that he’s hard, that he’d been kind of hard at the beginning but that’d just been because of the closeness. He likes being close to Travie, he thinks to himself. 

Twelve makes him cry out, rubbing his cheek into their comforter. He’d shifted slightly between eleven and twelve, stretching his arms out to grip at the side of the bed with one hand and the end of it with the other. 

“Number, baby,” Travie tells him, and Gabe wants to snap at him for the cooing voice - the one he uses on Bill when Bill’s soft and out of it. 

Instead, he just says, “twelve,” in a distracted tone.

“Good,” Travie says lowly, and follows it immediately with thirteen. 

One of the two makes Gabe feel some kind of way, but he can only whine a little and say “thirteen.” He’s breathless, and his hips twitch slightly. His cock rubs against Travie’s thigh, and he gasps and does it again. 

_ Smack _ . “Fourteen,” he says. His voice is weirdly high, like he can’t get enough air. 

“Keep your hips still, babyboy,” Travie warns him. “You ain’t coming yet.” He knows, vaguely, that the whining sound is him, but he ignores it and focuses on keeping his hips still like Travie told him to. Travie gives him fifteen, and then the second Gabe calls it, gives him sixteen right away. He hears the sound of a door opening, but doesn’t look away from the comforter. It feels kind of wet, but he doesn’t stop rubbing his face against it. It’s still soft. 

There’s a voice that Gabe doesn’t pay attention to, and then Travie says, “We thought you’d be out late, so Gabe took one for the team. See?” 

Then he hits Gabe again, and Gabe whimpers  _ seventeen  _ without thought. Somebody runs a hand through his messy curls, and then slides a hand between his cheek and the comforter to turn his head. He meets Bill’s eyes. 

“Pretty boy,” Bill whispers, and Gabe makes a little sound against his will. “Look at you.” 

Travie hits him. “Eighteen,” he says, voice far away, directly into Bill’s face. He gets a little peck on the cheek for his efforts. His ass is stinging - it hurts so badly. He wants nineteen. He wants Bill to kiss him again.

“Can I count for him?” Bill asks Travie. Gabe doesn’t know what it means. 

“You have a better idea for his mouth?” 

Bill must say something in the affirmative, because when Gabe gasps at the sharp feeling of the next blow, Bill says “nineteen” for him, and slides two fingers over his lips, presses them over his tongue. 

He hadn’t made the active decision that this was good, but it gets  _ better  _ somehow with Bill’s fingers in his mouth. He sucks on them, gently, and makes little gasping sounds around them as Travie rubs over his ass with his hand. 

He’s still rubbing, Gabe relaxed and melted over his lap, when out of nowhere his hand whips away and lays the last blow. He  _ shrieks _ \- he hadn’t believed Travie could hit him harder, but he could, and Gabe can’t stop himself from pressing his cock into Travie’s thigh, from wanting. 

“Twenty,” Bill murmurs, and Travie must give some indication that he’s done because Bill says, “That’s it? He can take more.” He looks back at Gabe, who’s letting Bill hold his mouth open with fingers pressing down on his tongue. He’s drooling a little, he thinks. He’s definitely crying. He has been for the past five blows. 

“He promised me a lil something else,” Travie says, and Bill slowly grins at Gabe. 

“Oh, you were gonna be so good for Travie today, weren’t you?” Bill said softly. His wording makes Gabe’s chest feel a little tight, but he’s still  _ floating _ . He can’t ground himself enough to figure out why Bill’s tone, why his words, are familiar and different. The way he’s talking to Gabe is weird, he thinks, but it also makes him that much more desperate for someone to just touch him. He’s got to be leaking through his shorts. “Gonna take care of him.” He takes his fingers out of Gabe’s mouth. “Weren’t you, Gabey?” 

They don’t usually call him Gabey. He doesn’t comment on it. “Had a bad’ay,” Gabe mumbled, mouth not working properly. “Wanna ‘elp.” 

“Yeah,” Travie rumbled lowly. “You’re helping, babyboy.” He rubs his cock against Travie’s thigh again, and gurgles when Travie slaps his ass lightly again. “What did I say?”

He whines, but Bill just chuckles a little. “Travie,” he says plaintively. Instead of responding, Travie pulls him up, until he’s sitting back on his ass. His heels dig in and he feels like he’s on fire. He can barely sit up by himself, which might have something do with why Bill went with him, why Bill is holding him up. Travie slides off the bed, and Gabe watches him, slumped against Bill. Travie strips, taking his shirt off and sliding his jeans down his legs. He drops his briefs, too, and Gabe thinks for a second about how gorgeous Travie is. 

“Help me get his shorts off, yeah, Bilvy boy?” Travie asks, and Gabe somehow winds up lying on his back on the bed. His shorts are stripped off, making him arch when the waistband slides over his cock. 

“Face down,” Travie says to Bill, which apparently makes sense to him, because he rolls Gabe over. Gabe returns to rubbing his face against the comforter, aware of Travie’s large hands spreading his thighs but unable to comprehend why.

Bill gets off the bed for a second, and when he comes back he hands something to Travie. He hears a cap, acknowledges it as lube, and still doesn’t connect the goings on until two of Travie’s long, large fingers are rubbing over his hole. 

He gasps against the comforter and presses his ass backwards again, enjoying the friction against his cock. He remembers offering a fuck, and for the life of him he can’t remember why he wouldn’t always want that. Having Travie behind him, between his legs, is a revelation. He’s had this before, he knows, but he doesn’t remember being quite so gone on it. 

Travie has no problem sinking two fingers into his ass, and Gabe groans at the feeling, pushing back. 

“Gabey, if you can’t stay still, I’ll make Bill hold you down so you  _ can’t  _ move,” Travie warns him. He’s suddenly aware of Bill at his side, petting his hair and running a hand down his smooth, slightly sweaty back. Gabe suddenly misses Bill’s fingers in his mouth with a vengeance. Half of him wants that, likes the idea of Bill holding him down, but instead of saying that, he just turns his head so he can look at Bill and opens his mouth pitifully, kissing messily at his fingers when they brush over his cheek and mouth. He catches one, sucks the tip of it, and Bill’s mouth curves into a mischievous, pleased smile. 

Travie’s fingers twist, pressing particularly hard against his prostate, and he has to fight to keep his hips from rolling. He wants to come so badly, and yet at the same time he can’t quite focus on it. The need is there, but less important. He’s been distracted by Bill’s fingers. 

Travie is not gentle about fingerfucking him, and frankly he doesn’t need to be. Gabe doesn’t like bottoming for Travie for reasons he can’t remember now, but he’s bottomed for Bill plenty, just without BDSM play. Bill’s not exactly small, and Gabe likes fingering anyway. No one does it quite like Travie, though - he just goes for it, plunging his fingers in and out, pressing and twisting and fucking owning Gabe. Travie takes pleasure in the prep, really loves doing it. He’s been known to do this, just this, to Bill until he ruined him. 

Travie takes his time, but he does move on with a third finger that makes Gabe glad he’s lying down because his thighs are trembling. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself upright on his legs the way they are now. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Travie pulls his fingers out. The moment of emptiness makes Gabe uncomfortable, makes him desperate and hollow and suddenly lost, but it doesn’t last for long.

The three of them stopped using condoms a long time ago; they’ve been together so long it was just a waste. Besides, Travie likes getting them messy; easy clean up ruins that. 

Gabe listens to the wet, slippery sounds of Travie wrapping a lubed hand around his dick, and after what seems like an age, Travie finally presses inside of him, so slowly, he actually cries more. It’s overwhelming is what it is, and Gabe has never been happier to be out of his depth.  

“That good, babyboy?” Travie hums, leaning over his body so he’s close to Gabe’s ear. Travie has called him babyboy since they’d met, and yet it makes him shiver. Travie makes a pleased sound, and pulls out just far enough to slam back in. Gabe rocks forward, yelping, not quite able to control the sounds he’s making. “You always pretend you don’t like this, but I see through you. You like it too much, huh?”

Gabe whimpers, and part of him wants to choke the sound back down. He’d been flushed with arousal for a while, but now the pink in his cheeks is from embarrassment. It would be a lie to say it doesn’t get him even more desperate. “Travie,” he manages to say, but he doesn’t really have anything to say. He doesn’t know how to reply. 

All of these emotions - the embarrassment, the confusion, the  _ need  _ \- are distant. His body is like a cloud, the pleasure filtering through every time Travie grinds against his prostate. It’s good, so good, and the clearest he’s ever felt. It’s like he’s being purified. He can’t think properly, can’t really move. He just lies there, moaning and whimpering and shaking. 

Being fucked has never felt like this. Maybe it’s him, because he doesn’t remember ever being so into it, ever being unable to control the roll of his hips with every thrust. It’s like all the messy shit in his head has filtered out and all he can feel is Travie and Bill. Having their hands on him is like being blessed.

There’s a joke in there somewhere about The Church of Hot Addiction, but he can’t think straight enough to parse it out.

“I knew you’d be so good if you let yourself,” Bill tells him, calm and cool while he watches Travie take him apart. He looks sly, calculating. “You’re so good, Gabe. You’re doing so well.” It’s the first direct compliment, and something inside of him recognizes it as what it is. It’s praise. Travie uses that kind of language with Bill all the time, tells him how well he’s doing, how good he’s being. Gabe has always thought it was kind of silly; Bill’s not a little kid. He doesn’t need to be talked to like that. 

He’s wrong. He needs it, he gets it - his  _ ahhh _ is just that much louder on Travie’s next thrust, his cheeks hot with it. He’s so hard, and Bill says he’s doing good so he’s got to be doing good. He was good for Travie, and that’s all he wanted in the first place, wasn’t it? 

“My good little bottom boy,” Travie says in a tone the same kind of sly as Bill’s expression, and Gabe’s cock jerks. He buries his head back in the comforter, completely hides his face, and pretends that he can’t be seen. This is so much, too much for him. “You wanna do this all the time, Gabey? Take me all the time, just like this. You can. You can have me inside you all you want.” 

There’s an amused sound when Gabe clenches down on Travie’s cock, when his stomach turns hot and tight. He’s so close. 

“Plug you up when I’m not there,” Travie adds, and Gabe can hear Bill’s breathing. Now that he’s tuned into it, he can hear the sound of Bill fisting his cock. God. Gabe licks his lips, and the comforter by extension since he’s still pressing his face into it. 

“What’cha want, Gabey?” Travie asks him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. He turns his head to the side, sucks in a huge gulp of air.

He answers without thinking. “I wan’ you,” he gasps, and as if that’s the right answer, Travie rolls his hips, presses his cock into Gabe’s prostate, and reaches around to stroke him just once. 

Gabe has never come so hard before in his life.

Travie finishes in a handful of thrusts, pressing messy kisses to his shoulder and back, and when they’re done Bill makes a soft sound and comes himself, aiming for Gabe’s face. He can’t even react except to close his eyes and lick his lips. Bill’s come is probably in his hair. Instead of thinking about cleanup, he lays there in a daze and lets Travie get him water while Bill runs his fingers through Gabe’s hair, smearing in the come. 

It’s not until Bill and Travie bring him back up with soft touches and assurances of how well he did that he realizes what has happened.

* * *

 

Gabe doesn’t let Travie touch him for a week, until his ass has stopped aching every time he sits down, until he can look at him without feeling longing so strong it steals his breath. 

He thinks to himself that there’s a reason he never subbed. It was a fluke, and not his thing, and now he feels embarrassed and confused. He doesn’t push Travie away entirely - he kisses him before he leaves the house and says “I love you” before he hangs up the phone. He just won’t let Travie cuddle him during films, or spoon him in bed. He lays with Bill between them and presses his dick against Bill’s ass with no real intention to do anything like that’ll make up for the sincerely mind blowing dicking he whined through days before. 

Eventually, he calms down, and while he’s still a little uncomfortable, he doesn’t like staying away from Travie. He still frowns every time he lets Travie hold him and he starts getting that feeling of complacency, like he doesn’t have to do anything except listen to Travie and relax. It’s not normal relaxation - he wants to completely melt, to let Travie carry him places (which is ridiculous, because they’re both insanely tall and their appartment isn’t that big. He wants Bill to hold him down, to tell him he’s good. He wants Bill to pet his hair, and he wants to let them both do whatever they want with him.  

Whatever. It’s not happening again.

* * *

 

Gabe won’t bottom for either of them, because it’s just one step closer to the night he let Travie spank him. Instead, he fucks Bill and makes out with Travie but keeps his hands firmly above the belt. 

Bill knows that Gabe is having a hard time accepting what he wants. He’s so cocky, and he likes to think he’s in charge of things. He’s always been the man with the plan, who ropes other people into his shenanigans. Bill gets why it’s weird for Gabe to realize that he wants to sub for them. 

The thing is, Bill also wants to dom Gabe. He always has, a little bit - it’s always the overconfident ones that make the prettiest subs, really, and Gabe is so gorgeous. It’s more than that, though, because he also wants Gabe to feel good. Watching him cry from pleasure under Travie’s hand had been the hottest and most fulfilling things Bill had ever seen. He knew that feeling intimately and wanted Gabe to feel it, too, especially when he clearly loved it. It had been good for him; he’d been weird afterwards but he moved easier through the world, less desperate to act out for attention. 

A couple weeks later, however, and Gabe’s back to normal. Well, not normal. He’s being a little ass, is what he’s doing, like he’s begging for someone to punish him, to force him back to what he keeps calling a fluke. Bill has a thought about telling him flatly that they’re not going to  _ punish  _ him until they actually have a good little talk about what’s going on now. 

They don’t talk about it, because Gabe is still firmly denying that it was anything other than a one-off, like he wasn’t begging to be taken down again. Still, he relaxes around them enough that Bill doesn’t feel weird about telling Gabe he wants to fuck one day when Travie’s out of the house. 

Gabe is clearly into the idea and eager enough that he doesn’t complain about Bill being a bossy little shit in bed. Bill isn’t always bossy when they fuck, but Gabe seems into it and it’s kind of fun. He manhandles Bill onto the bed, making him laugh when he raspberries his stomach, and by the time he’s balls-deep in Bill’s ass both Gabe and Bill are feeling good. Bill rolls his hips up with every thrust Gabe makes, an active participant, and Gabe grins at him every time he groans. 

“Mm,” Bill hums happily. “That’s good. Do that again, Gabe - that angle, right there.” He does as he’s asked, thankfully not being willful at the moment, and Bill rewards him with a soft whine he knows does things to Gabe. As if in response, Gabe circles his hips a little. Bill wiggles, a little too freely, and without thinking he adds, “Hold my wrists. C’mon, hold me down, babe.” 

Gabe huffs a laugh. “Is it one of those times?” he asks, reaching for Bill’s wrists and pressing them into the mattress. Though Bill didn’t ask him to, he shifts so he more or less blankets Bill’s body. It’s not really one of “those times” - he doesn’t want Gabe to dom him, really. He just wants to be held down a little, and so what if he’s maybe getting a little pleasure out of seeing Gabe do as he says. He’s not going to tell Gabe that, so it’s fine. 

“Harder,” he says instead, and feels a little thrill when Gabe rolls his eyes but does so. He’s glorious in the throes, Bill thinks, sun-kissed skin and dark eyes and muscles flexing with every thrust. Bill watches the way his pleasure flits across his expression before pulling one hand out of Gabe’s to cup his cheek and kiss him. He keeps it pressed to Gabe’s cheek even after they’ve broken the kiss to stare into each other’s eyes. 

It’s purely by accident that his thumb slips into the corner of Gabe’s mouth, but to his surprise Gabe doesn’t flinch away. He doesn’t even look totally aware of it as he closes his lips around it and suckles at the pad of his finger. 

The sight makes Bill groan, and he squeezes his inner muscles to make Gabe groan too, around his thumb. 

“Slow down now,” Bill tells him breathlessly, and finds it interesting when Gabe’s hips immediately stutter down to a slower pace. Bill fights down a grin and kisses Gabe again, around his own thumb. Gabe’s tongue comes out to tease at his mouth, ignoring his finger, and it’s possibly the hottest thing Bill’s seen recently. “Let go of my other wrist, Gabe,” he adds, and when Gabe does he reaches down to pull at his own cock, hopelessly turned on. 

“Fuck,” Gabe says when he does, looking down with hungry eyes. “You’re so gorgeous, babe, fuck.” He sounds a little faint.

Bill laughs a little, lightheaded with how much he’s enjoying himself. “Yeah, I’m fucking pretty. So are you, Gabey.” It’s just a tease, and Gabe doesn’t seem to be upset by it, so Bill stays relaxed, casually throwing out instructions whenever Gabe does something particularly good. He’s feeling up for a little edging, and several times he murmurs for Gabe to stop so they can catch their breath. 

“Fuckin’ with me,” Gabe grumbles, but he does as he’s told even though he’s flushed with how needy he is. He sits up, slides his hand over Bill’s leg, and pushes it up so he can squeeze and admire the play of muscle. Gabe’s always had a thing for Bill’s legs. 

“I just want to feel good for -  _ ah  _ \- a long time,” he denies, though he’s clearly having too much fun for that to be the truth. Gabe doesn’t even roll his eyes; he just watches hungrily. “Move again, Gabe. Slowly, then work up.” 

It’s so good - one of the best lately. They’ve had a lot of spectacular sex, and this is still so  _ good _ . 

“Touch me,” he forces out after Gabe’s brushed over his prostate for the tenth time. There’s a hand around his cock right away and his breath hitches with how good it is. “Alright,” he gasps a minute later. “Stop again, Gabe. Now, stop  _ now _ .” He’s going to come if Gabe doesn’t, and he doesn’t want to. Not yet. 

The strangest thing happens, however, and Bill shakes with the realization. Gabe  _ whines _ , even as his hips twitch to a stop, belly heaving, and his hand leaves Bill’s cock. 

Gabe is so gorgeous, Bill thinks wildly - his cheeks flushed, mouth open. But his eyes - fuck, his  _ eyes _ . That’s what gets Bill, because they’re all glazed and distant, watching Bill without actively watching. He’s biting his lower lip, and his hips thrust a little without any apparent intention to. 

Travie is going to lose his shit, Bill thinks. 

“Pull out,” he says firmly but gently, and Gabe does without thinking about it, reacting to Bill’s orders without question. Beautiful. “Good boy,” he tacks on smoothly, and Gabe’s hips roll a little into thin air between Bill’s legs. He’s just propped up on his elbows, watching Gabe wait for him, sitting between Bill’s thighs like a  _ good. boy _ . 

“C’mon,” he breathes out, finally, a little shaky himself from the repeated lack of release. He guides Gabe onto his back next to him, and part of Bill just wants to lay down with him and stroke Gabe and have Gabe stroke him. It’d be hot, if simple - but Bill’s all open and wanting. He slides a leg over Gabe’s hips, brushing his cock and making him gasp a little. When he’s settled in Gabe’s lap, he smiles down at him, feeling impossibly tender. 

“M’gonna ride you,” he tells him, because communication is important especially with Gabe so out of it. “You can just lie down and hold onto my hips if you want, but I’m gonna do all the work.” It’s easier said than done, because his legs are basically jelly, but he takes Gabe’s cock in hand and strokes just a little before sinking down onto it. His eyes close with how good it is, the angle near perfect, and when he rolls his hips Gabe thrusts up a little like he can’t help it. 

He’s not Travie; Gabe doesn’t need to be still. “Good boy,” he tells him and feels a flush of heat when Gabe’s mouth gapes open, lips swollen from the biting he’d been doing. “That’s so good, Gabe,” he adds, voice rising in pitch. “Yeah, just like that, babe.  _ Fuck _ .” 

Gabe doesn’t hold onto him, so Bill leans forward so he can clasp his hands with Gabe’s and push them into the mattress. Gabe’s hips thrust up when he does, and he remembers how much Gabe had liked the idea of Bill holding him down while Travie had fucked him those two or three weeks before. 

It doesn’t last too much longer after that. They’ve been at it for close to half an hour, and they’ve done longer but it’s clearly not their average session either. It’s been good, but Gabe is trembling and whining and out of it. It’s beautiful, but Bill isn’t going to draw it out. When Gabe finally comes, Bill lets go as well, jerking himself until he left white ropes of come on Gabe’s belly. He lifts up, just enough for Gabe to slip free and for come to slide down his thigh, and flops down onto his side next to Gabe. 

They have to do laundry, Bill acknowledges hazily, but he’s more focused on petting Gabe’s chest lightly and pressing kisses to his cheek. He doesn’t like leaving someone in subspace, even just to get food and water, but thankfully there’s a granola bar on the nightstand and a water bottle on on the desk. He presses his smile into Gabe’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Travie joins them once Gabe’s finally come out of it for the most part, still pliant but glaring at the wall like he doesn’t want to admit what happened. Travie takes one look at them, raises an eyebrow, and leans in to steal a kiss from Gabe’s resisting lips, pressing until Gabe sighs and finally kisses him back. 

“It was a -”

Last time, they’d humored him when he said it was a fluke. 

“Shut up,” Bill says calmly, unimpressed. “Quit acting like it’s the end of the world. Everyone here likes it, so you’re allowed to let go every now and again.” He doesn’t mention that submission seems a lot more genuine on Gabe than domination does, because people are allowed to like both. He does. It just seems like Gabe enjoys one a lot more than the other. Bill’s done this with a few people - not a lot, but enough - and he’s never seen someone go down as easily as Gabe does. 

“I’m not,” Gabe tries, but he swallows the sentence down before he can finish and instead he just shakes a little, looking uncomfortable and desperately in need of comfort. Travie climbs in behind him and wraps his arm around Gabe’s waist. Gabe flushes when Travie fits his hips to Gabe’s ass and tries to squirm away, but Travie holds fast, and Bill presses himself to Gabe’s front so he doesn’t escape. 

“Love you, Gabey,” Travie says, simple as that, and Gabe stills before slowly relaxing, breathing out. 

“Love you, Gabey,” Bill whispers against his mouth, so he knows, and Gabe nods jerkily in response to both of them. 

“Love you, too,” he says back. “I’m just… I don’t know. It’s weird.” Bill understands - really, he does. In a word focused with hypermasculinity it’s easy to forget that men can surrender sometimes. He’d had his own troubles with it when he’d first realized he liked to be held down and fucked, when he realized he got off on being told what to do, on being used by someone bigger and stronger who told him that he was good every now and again.

Gabe, on the other hand, seems to enjoy being taken care of more than he does being used, and Bill has no problem giving that to him. Travie is smirking into Gabe’s neck, and judging by that he doesn’t mind either. 

“Would it be less weird if I fucked you right now?” Travie says pleasantly, and Gabe starts a little, eyes wide. “Because I’ve had this little daydream about using you to fuck Bill, like a train. It’d be hot. Whatcha say?”

Bill tries not to laugh, because Travie isn’t joking. It’s a daydream he’s had for a long time, and he likes to talk to Bill about it when Gabe is asleep between them.

Gabe flushes, and Travie reaches down to fondle his cock like that’s an answer.

* * *

 

Gabe’s not a sub - not entirely. It just suits him to sub most of the time. He’s doing it for Bill, really - Bill loves to dom as much as he loves to sub, so it’s only fair to give him the opportunity when he wants to. And Travie really is a spectacular dom, so it’s only fair to let him do what he’s best at, even if it means Gabe has to suck it up and receive some mind-blowing orgasms and take some orders. 

The things he does for love, honestly.  

  
  



End file.
